This invention relates to electrical terminals, and more particularly to a terminal for making electrically conductive contact with a printed electric circuit conductor on a thin flexible sheet of dielectric material.
The terminal of the present invention was developed primarily for use with a skin contact electrode of the type used for measuring physiologic functions, for instance in electrocardiography and electroencephalography. Electrodes of the foregoing type may be of an individual nature, or manufactured in clusters which are attached to a thin foam rubber pad. The electrodes are in a series of spaced locations on the pad and are connected by lead wires to monitoring equipment, such as the electrocardiograph. In certain medical procedures involving the chest area, such as lung or abdominal surgery, it is not practical to monitor the patient via the chest area, and the electrode cluster is affixed to the back of the patient. This necessitates that the patient lie upon the cluster, or "back-pad" as it is often referred to, both during surgery and thereafter during the recovery period. As the recovery period may be extensive, the question of patient comfort becomes significant, and the relative size, i.e. most particularly the bulk or height of the terminal connector used to make contact between the lead wires and the electrode assembly or back-pad is key factor in patient comfort or discomfort. In the prior art various terminals may be found which are of a "high profile" nature. These terminals are relatively deep or thick as compared to the thickness of the pad. These high profile terminals may tend to be bothersome and uncomfortable for the patient. Another type of prior art terminal is of a "low profile" type. This type of terminal is welded to the electrode or to the electrode lead. The welded connections, however, tend to increase the cost of the back pad.